a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to floating luminary devices, and, particularly, floating luminary devices that have wide base saucers containing floatation air chambers. They are preferably designer quality devices that safely hold one or more candles.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of floating devices with candles or lights:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,089 B1 to Iu describes a floating candle holder which is provided that includes: an anchor portion formed of a material having a density greater than that of water; a candle having a wick, the candle positioned above the anchor portion; and a shield portion having an opening defined in the top thereof for changing the candle, the shield portion positioned above the anchor portion, about the candle, and extending above the top of the wick of the candle by an amount that is at least 0.7 times as high as the largest horizontal internal dimension of the opening defined in the top of the shield portion. The anchor portion and shield portion are adapted to float the candle on water. The water line of the floating candle holder is within the bottom two-thirds of the overall height of the floating candle holder, and the center of gravity is below the water line, whereby the location of the center of gravity below the water line helps stabilize the floating candle holder against being capsized by winds. The shield portion protects the flame of the lit candle from the water and wind. At least a portion of the shield portion that is above the water line is at least partially transparent to candlelight. Thus, a floating candle holder is provided that better protects the flame of the candle from the wind, enabling the floating candle holder to be used outdoors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,772 to Garcia et al. describes a device which is provided for supporting an accessory in an artificial bathing water enclosure. The device includes a buoyant base for supporting the accessory. An anchoring means anchors the base to a side wall of the bathing water enclosure. The base either floats freely, or is pulled down somewhat while still protruding from the top water surface. The preferred anchoring means includes one or more suction cups attached to the side walls of the enclosure. The preferred anchoring means maintains the base upright. It includes a boss and a holder that are slidable with respect to each other. At least two suction cups hold the boss attached to the side wall, while the holder is attached to the base, and slides up and down as the base moves up and down. The holder has threads for receiving matingly threads of a complementary base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,701 to Schroder describes a safety device for burning candles including an outer vessel that holds a supply of water, an inner reflector container that holds a small quantity of water, and a reversible footed candle holder that can be selectively positioned within the reflector to support candles of different sizes. The device provides cooling for the sidewall and base of the reflector to minimize the fire hazard associated with burning candles. One end of the reversible holder accommodates a candle while the other end provides a recess which is filled with cooling water to control the high heat level present when the candle burns to the bottom. An insert candle holder is also provided to allow the burning of small birthday-type candles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,618 to Wolfe describes an ornamental floating apparatus for use in a swimming pool comprises a first buoyant body, preferably in the form of a water lily, and a second, nonbuoyant body, which is below the first body and supported by it so that it is stable, moving about a horizontal axis when the first body moves about a horizontal axis, as due to agitation of the water in the swimming pool. The second body may be connected either by a substantially rigid post, or by a pair of flexible strands, preferably monofilament. The second bodies are in the form of fishes, relatively large fishes being supported by the flexible strands, and relatively smaller fishes being supported by the posts. The ornamental body is preferably in the form of a water lily, and has a plurality of petal-simulating elements thereon, with a cup in the center of the elements for supporting a candle, the cup having a stem extending through holes in the elements and into the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,408 to Minera describes an improved combination for use in burning an elongated candle floating in water. The improved combination comprises a float member including a passageway at least one inch long dimensioned to receive the cross-section of the candle with a sliding fit. Various structures for stabilizing the float member in the water with the passageway in a substantially vertical position and the upper end thereof at the surface of the water are disclosed. Containers of water of limited volume for use in the improved combination are described. Float members including chimneys and a preferred candle structure for use in the improved combination are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,705 to Marcia C. Hamblet describes a base adapted to receive a candle and when supporting the candle to float on water, the base comprising a lower portion, a flaring portion extending upwardly from the lower portion and defining a watertight buoyancy-giving space of width substantially greater than the diameter of the candle to be received within the base, and means for securing the lower end of the candle within said lower portion, supporting the weight of the candle and fixing unchangeably the level of the lower end of the candle with respect to all parts of the said base, the candle base being waterproof over its exterior surface, containing material of higher melting point than the temperature of melting of the wax of the candle, and having its center of gravity below the line to which the base when supporting a candle sinks in water, so that the base remains upright.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,903 to Thomas J. Muench describes a floating candle having an annular flange around its upper end, whereby the candle floats with its top surface initially nearly flush with the surface of the water with the wick located in the line of gravitation of the body of the candle, and the body of the candle concentric with said line, whereby the greater part of the body of the candle consumes, leaving a thin shell forming a vessel for the consuming portion of the candle body.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.